Most laptops use a barrel style connector system to convey operating power from a power supply to the laptop. The cable-end plug is inserted into a socket on the laptop, and is held there by friction. Connectors have also been made which use magnetism to hold a cable connector to a corresponding connector on the laptop. This is gaining popularity for use with notebook-type computers and “tablets”.
When a magnet is heated past a certain temperature, the Curie temperature, it begins to lose its magnetism, and this loss of magnetism is irreversible. That is, merely cooling the magnet below the Curie temperature does not restore the magnetism. Printed circuit boards often include surface mount technology (SMT) components and other components. These components are soldered to the board by, for example, wave-soldering or reflow-soldering operations. During these operations the components may be subjected to high soldering temperatures and/or longer durations of higher temperatures. This can result in loss of magnetism of the magnets in the connectors.
To avoid this loss of magnetism, the magnetic connectors are frequently hand-soldered to the PC board after other soldering operations have been completed. Hand-soldering operations, however, are time-consuming and labor intensive and, therefore, are expensive. Also, because they are performed by humans rather than machines, the quality of hand-soldering operations is subject to variations which can lead to poor or weak solder connections, poor or failed electrical connections, and even damage to the PC board, such as but not limited to a conductor trace on a PC board separating from the PC board due to excessive heating.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.